Holly Short
Canon Point After 'The Atlantis Complex'. Background The first female member of the Lower Element Police’s reconnaissance unit, Captain Holly Short began her career in LEPtraffic. She was promoted to LEPrecon shortly after her mother, Coral, was killed by a large spillage of toxic human waste. Her career has been eventful to say the least. She has spent her years on the force trying to prove that she is every bit as capable as the male officers and occasionally breaking rules in order to do the right thing. Her life took it’s most eventful turn when she encountered the criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl II, for the first time. She was kidnapped by the young genius – only twelve years old at the time – while attempting to complete the ritual necessary to replenish her magical powers. Eventually, she was released by Artemis in exchange for a ransom of gold paid by the LEP. She crossed paths with Artemis once more during the Goblin Rebellion. Along with her mentor, LEP Commander Root, Holly assisted in the rescue of Artemis Fowl I in exchange for his son’s assistance against Opal Koboi and Briar Cudgeon. Her antagonistic relationship with Artemis developed into an uneasy truce, which continued when she helped him retrieve the C Cube – a highly advanced computer developed from stolen fairy technology – from Jon Spiro. Before their relationship could truly become a friendship, however, the fairies wiped the memories of Artemis and his associates to protect themselves from further incidents. A year later, their plan back fired when Opal Koboi returned, murdering Commander Root and framing Holly for the crime. She had to run from the LEP to save Artemis from a biological bomb, before helping him to recover the memories he needed to save the fairy race. Holly left the LEP after being blamed for Root’s death, setting up a private investigaton business with the former criminal – and kleptomaniac – Mulch Diggums. However, her unwanted fame made it difficult for her to operate effectively and she missed working as a police officer. When Foaly the centaur and her former teacher, Wing Commander Vinyáya, introduced her to the submersive Section Eight, she accepted a position with the branch immediately. Once again united with Artemis, they worked together to save the demonic island of Hybras. Although their mission was successful, they remained trapped in a time tunnel for three years and returned to a world that was much changed. She was manipulated into helping Artemis once more after he led her to believed that she had infected his mother with the deadly fairy disease, spelltropy. The journeyed into the past to retrieve the cure from a younger version of Artemis and their friendship suffered a dangerous blow when he confessed the truth about his mother’s illness. It took a daring gesture – letting her say farewell to a younger Commander Root – to recover something of their previous closeness and a narrow escape from a murderous group called the Extinctionists to save Mrs Fowl’s life. Their relationship was further complicated when Artemis was diagnosed with the fairy equivalent of multiple personality disorder, known as the Atlantis Complex. Orion, Artemis’ alter ego, professed his love for Holly on a number of occasions. Her friend apologised when he returned to normal, but Holly brushed the incident aside until they’d defeated Turnball Root and saved Atlantis. After that, his treatment, rather than romantic feelings they may or may not have, had to take priority. Personality Holly Short is a very strong individual. She is the first female officer to have been appointed to LEPrecon, which means that the future of policing – a fairly heavy burden for anyone to bear – is effectively resting on her shoulders. She is constantly forced to prove herself, which has led her to develop a tough and occasionally acerbic personality. She is not afraid to stand up for – or, if it is the best way to help people, break rules for – what she believes in. Holly is beast Because the future of female officers in the force is dependent on her behaviour, and because she had to work hard to earn her rank in the first place, Holly is dedicated to her career. She has few hobbies and, as it is difficult to earn her trust and respect, few friends. One of these friends, a centaur named Foaly, once referred to her as “the LEP’s finest officer” and her mentor, Commander Root, expressed similar sentiments in private. Holly was born to be a police officer. She is very good at thinking on her feet, allowing her to judge a situation and take appropriate action. Whenever possible, she’ll follow LEP procedure to complete the task at hand, but, because helping people is the most important thing, she isn’t averse to breaking a few rules when necessary. She has a keen sense of right and wrong, and has been known, on occasion, to be rather tempestuous. Holly is particularly emotional when a friend is hurt or in danger, often blaming herself for events she believes she could have prevented. (Part and parcel of taking a lot of heavy burdens upon herself.) Although the resulting determination – along with her keen sense of belief – is part of what makes her a good police officer, it is also one of the reasons why people don’t think she can succeed. Constantly forced to defend herself against the sexism of the LEP, Holly is commonly sharp, frequently sarcastic and always ready to insult those who appear to deserve it. She also has a habit of punching people on the arm or shoulder, although that, like her occasional teasing, is actually a way of showing affection. The light blows – much like hugs and kisses on the cheek – are reserved for those she is particularly close to. Despite her toughness and penchant for sarcasm, Holly is usually good humoured and as cheerful as circumstances allow. The fairy’s biggest weakness is probably her attitude towards humans. Like many of her species, she regards them with extreme mistrust and extreme dislike, partly because of her mother’s death and partly because of the damage inflicted on the planet by the “mud people”. It took Artemis Fowl and Butler, his bodyguard, a long time to earn her grudging respect and eventual friendship. Abilities and Weaknesses Holly is a magical being. Her abilities include the hypnotic mesmer, which enables her to manipulate humans to her will, and the gift of healing. She is also able to speak in tongues and vibrate at a rapid speed, rendering her essentially invisible. Her limited magical reserves are replenished whenever she performs the magical ritual and, as a member of the LEP, she has access to advanced technology – such as weaponry and artificial wings that allow her to fly – that enhance her natural abilities. She is also quick, agile and strong for her size. As a member of a species that has lived underground for centuries, Holly is sensitive to bright natural light. She is also impeded by the need to keep the People hidden from humanity and the fact that her magic is not unlimited and needs to be topped up periodically to keep her running hot. Category:Characters Category:Living